The Miley Diaries
by alexachaser17
Summary: A classic high school drama based on the movie "The Barbie Diaries". Miley Stewart is tired of blending into the lockers. "This year, I want everything to change". Now that sophomore year is starting, will it?
1. Intro

**Here's my new fic based on ****The Barbie Diaries.**

_Miley, Lily, Demi, and Nick are sitting on a fence in front of a parking lot, with the setting sun in their faces._

"You guys, it's time. Make a wish," said Miley

"You first," Demi replied

"This year, I want everything to change," Miley said wistfully.

_Miley is sitting on her bed, with her diary and a pen in her hands_.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sophomore year got off to a really bad start. The school news anchor position I wanted went to Mikayla-Miss Popularity. She lives to make my life miserable. _

_I can't believe Jake asked me to the Fall Formal! Hello, major crush._

"He drove you home! You're totally in!" exclaimed Demi.

"Did he kiss you? He kissed you didn't he? Is he a good kisser?" Lily interrogated.

_Just my luck, he _un_invited me because he got back with his girlfriend. Mikayla. It was completely humiliating. But ever since I got the bracelet that came with you diary, things have been happening. I can't believe I had the guts to sign our band up to audition for the Fall Formal. Lily, Demi and I were totally nervous! Nick is helping me go after a story for the school news channel anyway. And today, I got a note in my locker from a secret admirer. Could it be Jake? I don't know how things will turn out, but one thing's for sure, it's going to rock!_

Starring:

Miley Stewart as _Barbie_

Lily Truscott as _Courtney_

Demi as _Tia_

And Nick as _Kevin_

With Mikayla as_ Raquelle_

Amber Addison as _Reagan_

Ashley DeWitt as_ Dawn_

And Jake Ryan as_ Todd_

The Miley Diaries

Coming soon to a computer near you.

**Here it is, think I should roll with it?**

**(A/N: no one is famous)**


	2. Wishing for Change

The Miley Diaries Chapter 1

Wishing for Change

_Everyone has got a secret side _

_A winding path that's to a door that's open wide _

_You think you know me but I'm changing all the time_

_Cause if I want to be sweet,_

_If I want to be wild,_

_If I want to cry like a child,_

_If I pick up the world, in the palm of my hand_

_I guess that's just who I am _

_This is me, can't ignore it_

_Reaching out, breaking free_

_Constantly, falling forward_

_Yeah, I'm just going for it,_

_This is me_

Miley, Lily, and Demi are in Miley's garage, listening to music, when Nick walks in and turns off the stereo. All three girls look up at him.

"Wow, this is an impressive band practice" he remarked sarcastically.

"For you information, we rehearsed for like, a full ten minutes" Lily shot back.

"I'd say ten," Demi agreed.

"Easily ten," Miley added.

"Actually, eight, if you count the snack run," Demi put in, rethinking.

"A full eight minutes," Lily declared as she threw her drumstick at Nick. The three laughed as he ducked it.

"Ok, I'm just going to pretend Lily was aiming that sharp projectile at the stereo, and let it go" Nick stated.

"Generous" said Miley, still laughing.

"I know, I'm a giver," Nick bragged "it's one of the things you love about me"

"What's up Nick," Miley asked.

"Uh, sunset? Night before school? Ring a bell?" Nick answered.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it had gotten" Miley said, remembering, "We've got to go"

"Time flies when your not rehearsing" Nick remarked.

"Shotgun!" Demi yelled.

"You can't yell shot gun until you see the car" Miley protested.

"Shotgun" Lily called.

"Uh, you're driving" Demi reminded her.

"I know, I just wanted to win" Lily answered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The four drove to a gorgeous beach, parked, and got out of the car. They all sat on the fence waiting for the sun to set. Nick sighed.

"This is it," he remarked thoughtfully "when that sun sets, summer is officially over."

"Well, technically it's not over until September 21" Lily contradicted.

"True, but you know what I mean," said Nick "sophomore year is beginning tomorrow"

"Well I'm ready," said Demi "I have my first ten outfits picked out. I even numbered my jeans so I won't accidentally wear the same pair twice in row"

"Wow, way to make the rest of us feel like total slackers" Nick replied jokingly.

"You made 26 movies this summer, Nick," Miley reassured him "I wouldn't call that slacking"

"Thanks, but I wouldn't exactly call a bunch of short films starring school supplies and awesome summer," Nick noted dejectedly. Then he perked up. "Although I did like the one where the paper clips came to life and chained up my e-book!"

"I didn't waste my summer," Lily stated confidently "I spent the whole time practicing this" She jumped down, pulled out her drumsticks and began to tap a beat on the fence. After several pattern repeats, she threw one of the sticks up in the air and tried to catch it, but missed. She ducked as it came down behind her, sighed, and sat down again.

"Okaaaay, I _did_ waste my summer."

"Hey, don't think of it as wasting a summer" Miley said convincingly "think of it as saving up energy for an awesome sophomore year" Then she noticed the sun, finally beginning to set.

"You guys, it's time!" she said. "Make a wish"

"You first" Demi told her.

"Okay…. I wish I could anchor the school news channel"

"Since when?" Lily asked.

"I thought about it last year while I was working at the station" Miley admitted.

"That's fantastic Miley," Demi encouraged her "you should go for it"

"Last year, I just felt like I blended into the lockers" Miley lamented "this year, I want everything to change"

"Bold. Okay, my turn" Lily cut in "I wish I could be THE great drummer this year"

" I wish I'd get elected class president" Demi stated wistfully. All three girls looked at Nick.

"What? You can't say your wish out loud, you'll totally jinx it" Nick said.

"We just did" Miley argued.

"I know, sorry about that, it could have been a great year for you guys" Miley pushed him off the fence.

"Whoa!" Nick yelled as the girls laughed, "If I can't play guitar again, it should be on your conscience" They laughed harder.

**I'm trying to add my own little quirks to keep it semi original. Tell me what you think.**


	3. First Day

**Sorry for taking such a long time in updating, homework is killer! Just to let you know, the only thoughts will be from Miley's point of view, and they are italics, but I'll try to remind you. With that out of the way, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

First Day

Lily, Miley, and Demi drove up to Seaview High, Lily driving her pink convertible.

"I can't believe we're sophomores," Lily exclaimed, "before you know it, juniors, and then seniors, and the we're totally in college!"

"Great, by then maybe I'll have brushed the tangles out of my hair," Demi remarked, absentmindedly, looking into her small compact.

"Whatever happens, it's a whole new year, and I have a good feeling about it" Miley said optimistically.

"Maybe you're right," Lily agreed, then gasped, "Check out that parking spot!"

"See, our luck is changing," Miley said pointedly. It seemed that way until a blue Ferarri, also with three girls riding in it, quickly pulled into the spot before Lily had a chance.

_Of course,_ Miley thought sarcastically, _it would be Mikayla and her lemmings, Amber and Ashley._

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mikayla said, in a way that was _definitely _not sorry, " were you guys going for this spot? How awkward."

"It's for the best," Amber said loudly, "you saved her the embarrassment of parking that junk heap where people can actually _see_ it" Mikayla sniffed.

"How nice of me"

"Hey, Mikayla!" someone called. All three girls chorused hellos and _good to see you_s.

"Yeah, how nice of her" Miley said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Miley, Demi, and Lily walked down the halls of school, along the blue lockers. Demi was talking about what to wear when she ran for class president.

"So I thought if I wear my hair up, I'll have that studious presidential look, and….hey Miley, are you listening?" Demi suddenly noticed Miley had frozen in place. She looked in the direction that Miley was looking. Jake Ryan had just walked into the school. He was the captain of the football team, and basically your average primo boy of the school.

He high-five another guy on the team as he walked in, wearing his jacket in the school's colors. Miley remained frozen, wide-eyed, watching him. Lily waved her hand infront of her face, and she snapped out of it.

"Hello? Miley, crushing on Mr. hottie school jock is a cliché, and frankly, I think you're better than that!" Lily reprimanded.

"Please, you're saying she shouldn't crush on the hottest guy in school just _because _he's the hottest guy in school?" Demi argued.

"I'm saying there are- Lily was interrupted by Miley.

"Hi? Still here, and could you please not announce to the entire school that- as Miley watched, Jake waved at someone and started walking in their direction. "I think he just smiled at me!" Miley gasped, "shh, here he comes!" As Jake walked, Miley began to wave at him.

"Hey, Miley" Jake said as he walked by. Miley would have been excited if he hadn't headed straight for Mikayla.

"Hey, Babe! Miss me?" Jake asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I did, even though I saw you last night," Mikayla giggled.

_Gag,_ Miley thought.

"Well, it's not so bad," Demi said optimistically, "at least he remembered your name this time"

"Demi's right, _Kelly_," Lily teased. The three of them watched as Jake and Mikayla walked onto the courtyard in the center of the school, where several people greeted them.

"And we lose them to the populotstie," Lily remarked.

"It's just a_ lawn_, I don't know why the popular people are the only ones who can hang out there." Miley protested.

"See, the first thing I'm going to do when I'm elected it eliminate clique hangouts." Demi decided, "I mean, imagine a world without social boundaries, where everyone is free to hang out anywhere."

As Demi's words echoed in her mind, Miley began to daydream.

_She walked out onto the popular lawn, waving at people left and right._

"_Hey Miley!" everyone said as she went by. She looked straight ahead, and there was Jake. _

"_Good to see you" He waved at her._

Miley was suddenly jerked out of her dream.

"Staring at something?" Miley hadn't noticed when Mikayla left Jake's side and walked over to them. "Don't tell me you still have a crush on my boyfriend. Isn't that just sad for you at this point?" Mikayla walked away snootily with her sidekicks, Amber and Ashley, on either side of her, all three giggling loudly.

"Observe," Lily said with disgust in her voice, "the teenage witch in her natural habitat. I can't believe you used to be friends with her"

"_Used _to be" Miley said, equally disgusted, "like, back in fifth grade, _before_ she became 'Miss I-rule-the-world'!" The bell rang.

"Okay, time to go talk to Mr. Corelli about that anchor job" Miley realized nevously.

"Good luck!" Demi told her.

"Forget luck! You rock!" Lily added.

"Thanks" Miley shouted down the hall as she walked towards the newsroom.


	4. News

**Again, sorry so long in updating, I'll try to do more this week. Remember, _italics=Miley's thoughts or narrations. _Hope you like Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

News

_I had rehearsed what I would say. I was calm, cool, collected._

_I was ready._

Miley took a deep breath, and walked into the newsroom.

"Mr. Corelli, I want to talk to you about- Mr. Corelli suddenly cut her off.

"Shh" he pointed toward the table where the anchors sat during broadcasts. Miley couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting at the table talking into the camera was _Mikayla._

"Sure, test scores are up, fitness levels are an all-time low. But what about things we care about? You want _real_ news? How about this?" Mikayla stood up quickly and threw her paper away, "who's dating whom? Who's in, who's out, and what's the latest gossip about?"

_I wasn't ready for that._

"And cut. Mikayla, that was great. Fannewstastic! I think we found ourselves this year's anchor!" Mr. Corelli congratulated her.

"Yes!" Mikayla, Amber, and Ashley shouted together.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley," Mr. Corelli turned back to her, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Miley said dejectedly, "it was nothing" Miley started to walk away.

"Listen, I'm glad you're here," Miley turned around, "You're the most dedicated student on our staff, we could really use your help around the station this year"

"Really?" Miley perked up a bit.

"I want to take our show to the next level; be on the tip of every student's tongue; and to do that, Mikayla is going to need a top-notch assistant!" Just like that, Miley's enthusiasm went right back down. But Mr. Corelli was still rambling.

"You'll get to help her with research, go to story meetings, do interviews, you get to do absolutely everything an anchor does! Except be on air. So what do you say, can I count on you?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You said yes?!" Demi couldn't believe what she had heard.

"It's a stepping stone" Miley tried to explain as Demi put books in her locker.

"To what?" Lily argued, "a lucrative career as a doormat? What were you thinking?"

"It's just…..those words" Miley was beginning to hate those words.

_Caaan III cooount ooon yooou??? _

Miley shuddered.

"I can't believe I chickened out" Miley groaned, "I just saw Mikayla there, all perfect, and I froze. Something's wrong with me, I'm like terrified of taking risks!"

"Oh, come on, that's not true" Demi tried to reassure her.

"Yeah? Name one. Name one risk I've taken in the last…sixteen years" Miley dared her.

"I know, remember the time you put on that chicken suit to help Oliver? That was really-

"Thrilling, right," Miley interrupted, "I'm totally the most boring person I know"

"'Kay," Lily began in a logical voice, "everyone knows that I'm the exciting one; Demi's the hot, intellectual one, and you're the totally awesome, levelheaded, kindhearted glue that holds us all together"

_I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around_

Miley's phone rang as Lily finished. She looked, saw it was Nick, and answered it.

"Glue speaking"

"Don't want to know" Nick's excited voice came on the other end of the line, "but you have to come to the front of the school right away!" He hung up.

"Huh, I wonder what he wants" Miley said as she put her phone away.

"Only one way to find out" Lily reasoned, "Let's go!"

**Please Review and tell me if you like it.**


	5. Drama

Chapter 4

Drama

Miley, Lily, and Demi found Nick in front of the school, holding his video camera with a big smile on his face.

"Nick, what's the excitement?" Lily asked.

"Check it out! I was shooting cheerleader practice, and look what wandered into my shot!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why were you shooting cheerleader practice, Nick?" Demi asked, smiling. Nick blushed.

"Uh…Do you want to see the footage or not?" Nick changed the subject back, embarrassed. They all leaned in to see the camera screen. On it, with the cheerleaders in the background, were Mikayla and Jake! They didn't look very romantic right now.

"I'm just saying, we don't have to be together every second," Jake said. Mikayla looked surprised, then her eyes narrowed.

"Well, if your seconds are so precious, why don't you take all of them?" she turned and started walking away.

"That's not what I meant! I- Jake began to protest, but Mikayla cut him off.

"I'm going to find a guy who _would_ want to spend every second with me!" she called over her shoulder.

"Mikayla!" Jake tried to call her back, but she ignored him.

The video ended. Miley could hardly contain herself.

"Nick, this is amazing," she breathed.

"I know, right? Real teenage drama caught on tape." Nick seemed pretty proud of himself.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jake and Mikayla broke up!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later, Miley was walking to her locker at the end of the school day, talking on her cell phone.

"Well, tonight is movie night with Nick and his brothers, but I can call you before. How about six? Oh, Demi, I have to go, bye!" Miley put her phone away and turned to her locker, but someone was sitting in front of it. She was surprised; it was none other than Jake Ryan!

"Oh, Jake! Hi," Miley managed to blurt out.

"Oh, hey Miley," Jake replied sadly. Miley wished she could say what she was thinking.

_"Jake, I'm glad you're here. Mikayla had to be crazy to dump you. You're great, and I think we should hang out." she said in her mind. _

_"You took the words right out of my mouth" Jake smiled._

_Miley smiled back._

"Uh, Miley?" Jake looked at her questioningly.

"What? Oh, you're blocking my locker" Miley said hurriedly.

"Oh, sorry," Jake moved over. Miley opened her locker. She had to say something; the silence was so awkward.

"So, I heard about Mikayla dumping you, I mean, about your breakup," Miley stammered. _Way to go, remind him of it,_ Miley scolded herself. She pulled a book out of her locker, but it slipped out of her fingers and hit Jake on the nose!

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed. Miley tried to say something witty.

"You have to get your nose out of those books and live a little!" Miley chuckled. _No, I did NOT just say that,_ she couldn't believe how lame that had sounded. But Jake was laughing. She turned to run away, maybe never show her face again.

"Wait, Miley," Jake said, "Thanks" _What?_ Miley turned back toward him.

"For rubbing in the fact that your girlfriend dumped you or dropping a book on your nose?"

"You are the first person to make me laugh all day" Jake smiled at her, for real this time.

Miley smiled back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Lily, Nick, and Demi were outside the school. Nick was helping Demi film a video promoting her as class president.

"Nick, are you sure you're close enough?" Demi asked sarcastically, "Because there may be a clogged pore you didn't zoom in on"

"Come on, Demi, I need to shoot you close" Nick tried to convince her; "it will make you seem trustworthy" Demi rolled her eyes, but agreed. She smiled and began to speak into the camera.

"Hi, I'm Demi, and I want to be your sophomore class president," she began, but Nick wasn't filming her anymore. He was focusing on a couple walking across the courtyard.

"Whoa" he breathed.

"What?" both girls asked. They followed his gaze. It was Miley and Jake! Miley turned as she was walking beside Jake and waved. All three exchanged glances. Who would have thought?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_I couldn't believe it; Jake and I were having a real conversation. Miley and Jake were sitting on the bleachers, watching the freshman football team practice. At least, that's what it looked like, but Miley was only watching Jake._

"And I have an image to protect, you know?" Jake explained, "If I let a girl walk all over me, how will I hold up against a pack of three-hundred pound defensive linemen?"

"My grandfather used to say, 'What other people think of you is none of your business'" Miley put in. Jake seemed to appreciate it.

"Your grandfather sounds like a cool guy," he said, standing up and grabbing his backpack, "Hey, can I give you a ride home?"

**AHHHH! He totally just said that! **

**I bet you're just itching to hit that big green button and express your opinion, so go ahead!**


	6. Movie Night and Anchor Ambitions

Chapter 5

Movie Night and Anchor Ambitions

"Ahh! He drove you home!" Demi exclaimed over the phone, "You're totally in!"

"Did he kiss you? He kissed you, didn't he? Is he a good kisser?" Lily questioned on the 3-way line.

"No!" Miley laughed, "I don't think it's like that, he just broke up with Mikayla" The doorbell rang.

"I have to go, the guys are here for movie night," Miley told them, "We're up to the letter 'N', I'll call you later!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you and the Jakeman" Nick's brother, Joe, remarked.

"He just needed someone to talk to," Miley explained, "It's not like he's into me"

"Come on," Nick protested, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Right, who wouldn't want to date the girl to chicken to speak up for herself in front of Corelli?" Miley retorted sarcastically.

"You were thrown by Mikayla's newscast" Nick's other brother, Kevin, encouraged her, "You should talk to Corelli again" Miley sighed.

"He already picked Mikayla," she said dejectedly.

"Well hey, maybe you guys can co-anchor," Nick suggested.

"As much as sitting next to me would turn my stomach, that's a semi-not-so-horrible idea" Miley realized.

"Oh, I'm full of semi-not-so-horrible ideas" Nick bragged, "It's one of the things you love about me"

"I thought I loved you because you were a giver" Miley grinned.

"I'm a complex guy" Nick replied.

"So, Complexo, what movie did you and your brothers bring tonight?" Miley asked, laughing.

"_Night of the Ninjas_" Joe answered for him, then proceeded to jump around the room, chopping his arms around in what he supposed were ninja moves.

"You, Joe, are a case!" Miley couldn't contain her laughter.

"So, you got snacks?" Kevin asked. Miley finally got control so she could answer him.

"Oh, right" Miley lifted the foil covers from the bowls on the table, "Nachos and Napoleons. Covered the salty and the sweet, all staying within the letter 'N'"

"Nice" Nick said appreciatively.

"You know, pastries and fried corn chips are a key staple to the ninja diet" Joe put in, sitting down, "Helps us keep a keen mind and a cool hand" Joe continued his ninja moves, flinging out his arms while sitting on the couch. Miley grabbed a napoleon and began jabbing it at him.

"I guess you should eat up then" she began laughing again as Joe grabbed one as well and copied her. Nick began to narrate like a sports announcer while Kevin just stood back, laughing.

"Oh no, it's an attack of the ninja napoleons!" Nick broadcasted, "Joe's going for the hair! But Miley's following suit and going for his hair as well!"

"I can't believe you did that! You got cream filling in my hair!" Joe exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I talked to Corelli. I laid out all the reasons why I should be anchor. I even told him that orange was a good color on him. He couldn't say no.

"No, I'm sorry Miley" Miley's heart sank as he dashed her last hope, "Mikayla already has a co-anchor"

"Right! Of course" Miley tried to keep some dignity.

"Miley, I'm just not sure you're ready to anchor," Mr. Corelli explained, "Mikayla is exciting, she's fresh and fun, she's got ideas for some really innovated stories, stuff that hooks people. Now, if you had an awesome story I'd consider letting you anchor it, but-

"You hoo! Assistant!" Mikayla called, interrupting as usual.

"We'll talk about this later" Mr. Corelli told Miley, then turned away, "Hmm, orange _is _a good color on me"

Miley walked over to the anchor table where Mikayla was sitting.

"What do you want?" Miley asked her.

"I need water, I'm parched" Mikayla ordered.

"The cooler's right over there" Miley gestured a few feet away, by the door.

"Thanks, you're such a love" Mikayla said in a sickly sweet voice, handing Miley her cup. Miley grudgingly took it and headed towards the cooler.

_Miley grabbed the entire water cooler and walked over to the table. She then proceeded to dump its contents on Mikayla._

_"Hey!" Mikayla screamed, horrified and angry._

"I hate my life," Miley said to herself, sighing. She began to fill Mikayla's cup.

"Uh, Miley?" Miley was startled to see Jake walk through the door and say her name.

"Oh Jake, hi" she greeted him.

"Miley, my water!" Mikayla called, and then noticed Jake, "And tell Jake we're over, I have no need or want to see him"

"I'm sorry Jake," Miley obeyed in an amused tone, "but her majesty doesn't want to see you"

"Good," Jake replied, "I came to see you"

**Sorry so short, but it's past midnight and this is the best stopping point for a while.**


	7. Whirlwind Courtship

**Again, I'm really sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 6

Whirlwind Courtship

Excited girl screams erupted from the three friends standing outside of the school. Miley had just told Demi and Lily exactly what Jake had wanted to see her about.

"A chance to go to the Harvest Dance with Jake, the man of her dreams?" Lily cried in ecstasy "She said yes, of course she said yes, she'd be crazy _not_ to say yes, you did say yes, yes?" Miley laughed at her hyper antics.

"YES!" Miley said, almost not believing it.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, giving Miley a high five.

"_And_ he asked me to come watch him during football practice!" Miley told them, "What do you wear to watch football practice?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"35, 47, hut, hut!" The football was in play, and heading towards Jake. He caught it, then threw it hard. Jake's teammate caught the ball and ran into the end zone.

"Yes!" Jake said to himself as he watched the other boy run across the line. He heard cheers from the sidelines, looked over, and waved at Miley. Miley, who had decided to wear a white tee with a pair of pink capris and a matching cropped jacket, happily waved back. Lily got up from sitting on the bleachers to stand next to Miley and Demi and watch.

"Hmmph" Mikayla sniffed at the exchange from her spot on the bleachers. She stood up, scanned the field, then waved at a boy close to the fence, "You hoo!" The boy, whose name was Dex, looked around, then up at her.

"Me?" he asked Mikayla. She blew him a kiss.

"Hi" Dex said timidly as he blushed. Jake's face betrayed his jealousy, but as she caught his eye with a triumphant smirk, all he did was look at her, then smile meaningfully at Miley. Mikayla looked disappointed, but Jake knew she wouldn't give up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, Lily, Miley, and Demi went to the mall to find Miley a dress for the Harvest Dance. The topic of conversation? Jake.

"The hottest jock in school is your boyfriend? You're like the first lady!" Demi mused.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Miley protested, "we're just going to the Harvest Dance together…I can't believe we're going to the Harvest Dance together!" The three girls boarded the escalator.

"Hold on, why is Miley the only one of us with a date?" Lily wondered.

"Because I'm too caught up in the election to date," Demi answered her, "And the last time you went out with a guy, you drummed on his chest with a pencil and an ice cream bar stick!" Lily laughed, then tried to defend herself.

"Hey, I had a riff in my head. I didn't want to forget it!" They arrived at the store Lily said they should to check out first.

"Okay," Miley turned around to explain what kind of dress she was looking for, "I want a dress that says I'm a hip, cool, fun girl, but with a mysterious side. And I have to actually be able to eat dinner and dance in it, and it should be strapless so the sleeves can't get caught on doorknobs, and it should be red!" Miley gasped, breathless, "I made a list" Demi and Lily looked at each other, then walked into the store with Miley.

As the three began looking around, a dark-haired college age girl walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." she introduced herself as an employee, "Feel free to let me know if there's anything at all that you need"

"Ok, thank you" Demi replied, speaking for all of them. The girls continued to browse around the store, looking at all sorts of dresses. Lily walked over to a table displaying some chopsticks made for hair. They were stuck into a bald, plastic head.

"Oh, look at this," she said to herself, "bejeweled Asian utensils" She pulled them out and began doing her drum routine, tapping on the model. "Not just cute hair accessories" She went for the big finish, throwing one chopstick up in the air. It flew up…and over her head. The stick bounced underneath a rack of clothes.

"Rats" Lily muttered as she bent to retrieve it. As she reached for it, she looked through the clothes to the other side of the rack, where two other girls were standing near the fitting rooms-two very familiar girls.

"Amber and Ashley" Lily realized. As she said this under her breath, the queen herself came out, wearing a stunning blue dress. Amber and Ashley squealed and clapped.

"Hey, why are you under there?" Lily heard Demi's voice. She looked up and saw Miley and Demi staring down at her. She shushed them and motioned for them to join her. Both of them obeyed and saw Mikayla come out again, this time in a flowery skirt.

"Maybe we should go" Miley suggested worridly.

"Why? You're the one going to the dance with Jake" Demi asked.

"Yeah, Demi's right. Plus, you're not at the studio, so she can't make you fetch her an iced latte" Lily reasoned. Miley smiled, her friends had good points.

"Let's get shopping"

Ashley's eye's widened as she looked across the store and saw Lily, Miley, and Demi over by the other fitting rooms. Miley was trying on lots of different outfits. She went over and whispered in Amber's ear.

Amber glanced over and saw them too. She tapped Mikayla on the shoulder as she was looking at a pale pink, layered dress (coincidently the same dress Miley was trying on at that very moment) and pointed to the other end of the store.

Mikayla frowned, then smiled again as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing numbers.


	8. Back at the Bottom

**Bet you all thought this story was dead, huh? Well, I've finally come back to it. I've been trying to make it more original, so I'm going to try not to follow the script as much in future chapters.**

Chapter 7

Miley, Demi, and Lily walked up to the checkout with the dress.

"Hi, I'm going to get this" Miley said as she placed the dress on the counter.

"Good choice, that will look great on you" Gabriella replied, "Let's ring this up" *_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you sayin' 'Let's hang out''* _As she found the tag on the dress and scanned the barcode, Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley's eyes brightened as she saw who the caller was, "Jake, that's so funny you called! I just picked out my dress, I can't wait for you to- Jake interrupted and Miley's face fell as she listened. "Oh, that's alright, I completely understand. Yeah, see you at school. Bye"

"Was that Jake?" Suddenly Mikayla was beside them "I told him he needed to call you ASAP. Of course, he doesn't exactly understand acronyms, but I guess he got the point!"

"Jake and Mikayla got back together," Miley told Lily and Demi dejectedly.

"Last night," Mikayla added, "which is really when he should have called you" Mikayla shoved the blue dress she had picked out onto the checkout counter. "Hello, Gabriella? I'm getting this one" As Gabriella slowly reached for the dress to scan it, Mikayla turned back to the trio. "You don't mind if I cut in, right? I mean, you're not still getting that, are you?" Without waiting for Miley to respond, Mikayla grabbed her shopping bag and swiftly walked away, with Amber and Ashley right behind her. Miley just watched their backs until they turned the corner. Then Gabriella unexpectedly spoke up.

"Okay, I think the word I'm looking for is 'ew!'" The three girls turned back around to look at her, almost not believing she was saying this about a customer.

"She's horrible," Gabriella continued, "she is the reason I would never go back to high school"

"I think you should get the dress anyway," Demi remarked, "Let Jake eat his heart out when he sees how hot you look at the dance"

"I don't think so," Miley replied sadly, "I'd rather just go home" She turned to leave, Lily and Demi right behind her, but Gabriella called them back.

"Freeze! I can't let you leave the store looking all mopey, otherwise people will think this place is lame or something" She glanced around, pulled out some boxes from beneath the counter, and beckoned with her hand for the girls to come close and look. The boxes were filled with beautiful charm bracelets, both gold ones and silver ones.

"We just got these in today, you're the first to see them" Gabriella explained.

"Cute" Demi said, admiring them.

"Each one had a set of charms you can rearrange, Gabriella showed them, "No two will ever be alike"

"Whoa, check this one out," Lily picked one up and examined it, "How much are they?"

"These are a gift," Gabriella answered.

"No, no" Miley protested, "You shouldn't do that"

"I've been exactly where you are" Gabriella said firmly, "to me that makes us sisters. So pick your bracelet!"

"Wow, thank you" Demi and Lily chorused, each finding one they liked. Miley surrendered and began scanning the boxes as well. She had to admit, they were really cute! She picked up a gold one with a butterfly charm and some other cute ones.

"Good choice," Gabriella said approvingly, "That one comes with a diary" She pulled out a book with a pink and black butterfly printed cover. "That butterfly charm fits into the lock" She showed Miley how to unlock the latch and opened the diary to reveal the pink lined paper inside.

"I've never kept a diary," Miley said with doubt.

"So try it," Gabriella encouraged her, "Put your thoughts on paper and amazing things can happen. Plus, it matches the bracelet and it's really cute" She smiled, and Miley couldn't help but grin back at her.

"All right then" Miley agreed. As the three girls walked out of the store, Lily spoke up.

"Was that cool, or what?" Lily asked happily

"Which part? That she totally scored us on these bracelets, or that she hated Mikayla?" Demi asked back

"Easily both" Miley said. She smiled, but she was still thinking about Jake.

When she got home, she lay back on her hot pink bedspread.

I felt so stupid and alone. Lily and Demi were being cool, but they didn't really know what I was going through. There was no one I could talk to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, I agree that the test _was _hard," Ms. Kunkle said as she passed out the graded tests, "but before anyone says it was impossible, I offer proof that it was not. Someone managed to get a 97"

_Oh no, not today, _Miley thought, _any day but today_. Ms. Kunkle handed Miley her paper.

"Congratulations, Miley. Good work!" Miley wanted to slide underneath the table.

Suddenly, Miley was only five inches tall, perching precariously on the edge of her chair. Mikayla and her possey were bending over her with smug looks on their faces.

"Way to throw off the curve, Miley" Mikayla sneered, bending especially close.

Miley snapped out of her day-nightmare. Ms. Kunkle had begun to teach.

"So, now on to chemical structures…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/HM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Miley sat on a stone bench in the hallway bordering the courtyard. She had decided to try writing in the diary. She picked up her pink pen with the pom-pom on top, used the charm on her bracelet to undo the latch, opened the book, and began to write.

_Dear Diary, I can't believe I thought this year would be great. Why should I expect anything to change? I'll always be nice, reliable Miley. I just wish I could show Corelli that I can be exciting._

Just then, Nick walked up and sat on the bench near her.

"Hey, I heard," he began, but quickly regretted it when he saw Miley's face, "not that it's the talk of the school or anything! I mean, surely people have better things to talk about! But I guess…I don't. So how are you holding up?"

Before Miley could answer, Mikayla sidled up with Amber and Ashley at her side.

"Miley, I need you to start researching my next great story: Do any of us have the self-confidence to go strapless? I'll need interviews, magazines, the works! And have it done by Wednesday, 'kay? Thanks, you're such a love!" without giving Miley a word in edgewise, Mikayla turned, flipped her hair, and marched off with Amber and Ashley at her heels. Miley groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, she doesn't deserve to be anchor! Who cares if she's exciting, fresh, and fun?"

"Please" Nick rolled his eyes dramatically and smiled at her, "She sounds like a deodorant. You're so much more exciting than she is!"

"Thanks for the support, Nick" Miley sighed, " If only I could prove that to Mr. Corelli"

**Hope you all still like it; believe me it's just getting good. Please Review!**


End file.
